darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Murusa reveals her secret love to Solarix
Back to 2010 Logs Murusa Solarix Murusa has come from the security checkpoint to the northwest, spear tapping in front of her as she swings it before her as she walks. Solarix is sitting on the steps of the Temple, laughing as he talks with a few civilians, his guards standing behind him as he converses and teaches quietly. Seeing Murusa come in, he waves a hand to dismiss the teaching for the day, dispersing the people again as he remained sitting. Murusa spots the movement as she passes near the Temple, she offers a smile and wave, "Good cycle, Hierophant." she greets him pleasantly. Solarix smiles and waves back "Murusa! Is everything fine at the energon stores? " he asks with a pleasant smile. Murusa inclines her head as she approaches the stairs where Solarix sits, "Yes all is well. We'll have plenty for that launch, if it ever gets off the ground." Solarix nods "excellent!" he smiles "We now must convince the council. I am thinking once we are on the moon, we will set up solar collection stations. Then after more time passes, we will return to the locations and collect it." Murusa smiles a bit to the Hierophant, "I thought it was already cleared some cycles ago, else I wouldn't have put so much effort into getting things rolling so it could launch without issues. But then issues did creep in.." she pauses and sighs, ".. but I'm a determined womech." "They keep trying to unclear it. It will be done I promise." the mech stats, finally standing slowly, setting his spear/staff's butt end on the ground. Murusa offers you a hand should you need it to stand fully. "Maybe should get Xaaron to speak with those diplomats, he at least knows their language and the need for fuel to feed out city." Solarix takes the hand near the end, mostly for balance. "Hmm. I was thinking on that. I do not think he will interfere in our matters, but if he is still in the city, I will definitely ask." he decides. Murusa nods once, "May I ask why he is here?" Solarix says, "He came to visit the temple and a few old friends. I do not know if he's left yet." Murusa ahs softly, "Maybe I'll catch him if he hasn't left." she states. Solarix smiles "Indeed. He likes to take the underground, so that may be your best bed." he states to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Murusa nods, "Sounds like his style." she chuckles, then a glance to the hand on her shoulder. "What?" Solarix shrugs a little "A show that I trust you with this mission." he explains simply, dropping the hand. Murusa smiles, "Thank you, Hierophant. I appreciate your confidence in me." Solarix says, "I like mechs and womechs I can trust. It makes things easier." Murusa chuckles. "I agree." then gestures, "Care to walk with me? Or you got things to do still here at the Temple?" Solarix says, "I would love to walk with you. After sitting so long I'd like to stretch my legs" Solarix offers his arm to her as always. Murusa takes your arm by the elbow, her spear swinging forward to tap ahead as she leads you on a slow walk. "So, tell me, how long have you known Protofire?" she asks. Solarix taps his own in unison as he walks along "Oh. We're of the same build-run. We look very much alike. We had to be careful when being in the same place that we weren’t' mistaken for the other." he explains, optics flickering with a little amusement "I trust him very much. We rarely actually see each other though." Murusa takes a moment to absorb this, then chuckles. "Creators having a little amusement by making twins or more?" she asks softly, then nods, "I'm sorry to hear that, I would think him being in the priesthood you would see him more often." "Ah. We were factory builds, so there were a number of us. Most have passed on or gotten rebuild into more modern forms though. " explains Solarix, "He has more uses out in the field than in the Temple itself. That is why he is there." Murusa nods a little to your words, "I know how that goes." she murmurs softly, "Having been a line build myself with a few 'sister' units along with a slew of 'brother' units." "Aye. Femmes were never as popular for one reason or another." admits the mech. "On that topic, have you found your Answer yet?" Murusa hrms softly, "Not as construction types, that much is true. Seems a lot of the femmes you do see anymore are more the kind you see in the strip joints and seedier parts of towns looking to hook up with mechs with spare energon chips." she remarks rather astutely and downright straight forwardly. Then a pause to the question, "My answer to the question of what I spoke to you about a cycle ago?" she asks. "Most yes. There are a few good femmes left, even in the Decepticons." he nods "Yes. Did you find your answer?" Murusa smiles a little, "Like me?" she asks softly, then she replies, "I think so, yes." Solarix smiles back "Excellent. I did recall one more fact about bonding sparks. It does not ALWAYS produce a new spark. " he notes. Murusa nods to this, "Oh I figured that much, Solarix. I also am not sure if I could produce a spark with the mech I want to be closer to.. or if we even should at our age." Solarix nods "I do not think age is a factor, aside from the chances of finding your other around. " he admits thoughtfully, optics dimming at her wording "Whatever the choice is made, I am sure there will be happiness." Murusa nods, "The choice has to belong to both parties, Solarix. One alone wishing the closeness that spark bonding doesn't quite work when the other may not want it. Which has me a little worried. I am not sure how serious he wants to be." Solarix nods a little bit "IT is always a chance." he states "A risk. To ask, and find out for sure, or to wait and never know for sure?" Murusa sighs a bit and leans a little toward you, "A risk, yes, but at my age one I'm willing to take." Solarix nods a little as he unloops his arm from her and puts it around her shoulders, merely walking in happy silence now. Murusa smiles to that touching moment, "You haven't asked me who it is.. but I suspect perhaps you know." Solarix smiles "Part of me does. Part of me... wants to ask. But also does not want to pry. You will reveal it when you are ready to.” Murusa hmms to this, "I have secrets from you." she states softly. "So long as you have none from me." Solarix states quietly "I have a few that I keep, for the good of many. So I will not ask you to reveal yours. And if you do, I will reveal mine, if need be." Murusa hmms softly to this, "Very well." she says, stopping a moment to raise a hand and lay it on top of the hand that has that arm around her shoulders. "It's Protofire." Solarix nods a little bit at that as he states quietly "I see." a pause. And he looks around at the place they were in "You have shown me much Murusa and I do trust you. But my secrets cannot be revealed in such open places. When we are alone... would you accept that as my secret until I do reveal it soon?" Murusa inclines her head in understanding, "Sure, you get a reprieve until we are alone Hierophant. Until then though, I should get to my home and rest." Solarix releases her finally, bowing deeply to her "Indeed. Have a good rest, Murusa." he states, wondering how he will break it to her that she revealed her secret love... to her secret love. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Solarix's Logs